


Not the Kind of Ship He's Used To

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [4]
Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne Cobb has gotten himself an interesting job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Kind of Ship He's Used To

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

Jayne Cobb narrowed his eyes to the blazing sun. It was everywhere, all around him. It was even coming up at him from below, reflecting off the water. He grumbled to himself as the heavy rope slipped again and burned against the palm of his hand. It hurt like hell and that only made him more mad, because it wasn’t like he had delicate little hands that hadn’t seen a days work. No, it was this backward ass crew that he got himself stuck with. Of all the crazy ass crews he’d worked with in his time, this one had to be the topper. They were sailing on the ocean fer crissake! 

He grabbed the rope tighter as he saw the captain headed his way, a guy who had to be at least half as _yǒu jīng shén bìng_   as River had ever been. 

Captain Jack Sparrow staggered passed his newest recruit, only giving him a quick once over purely out of habit. Then he stopped, staggered back again and gave the man another look. He reached out a dirty hand, bent at the wrist and, with ringed fingers, gave Jayne’s bicep a firm squeeze. Jayne just stared at him in shock.

“Very well then,” Jack said, waving his hand for Jayne to continue what he was doing. “Carry on,” and he continued on his way. 


End file.
